Wung Family
890,000,000Wung Juno - At Least 120,000,000 Donquixote Samhain - At Least - 120,000,000 Liri Anyu - At Least 120,000,000 Umori Kenshiro - 530,000,000 |}} The Wung Family is an incredibly influential and powerful Underworld Organization. They mostly deal in trafficking weapons, Devil fruits, assassination, war, and other illegal goods. The organization has ties with every social class on the world, from pirates to powerful nobles, some of the Shichibukai, and even the Yonko. It was led by Wung Juno, and for a while operated under Hydra Omelia's command. However, the true leader goes by the name of Yeomra, who is ranked as one of the Underworld Emperors. The Wung Family is recognized as a powerful underworld empire, their influence extending far beyond the New World, into Paradise and even the Four Blues, as the organization almost always has a hand in any deal regarding weapons and war. Overview The Wung Family began as traders of drugs, weapons and Devil Fruits, but slowly expanded to more areas. The organization grew so large, Juno and Yeomra had to appoint executives and officers, in order to keep the operation running smoothly. Currently, the Family's prime source of trade is devil fruits, war and weapons, with their secondary businesses being espionage, assassination, protection, drugs and terrorism. In the New World, the Wung Family does not possess a land-based base of operations, instead, their "bases" are in the form of amphibious ships and airships. This gives the organization and advantage, giving them great versatility and superiority to other organizations, and the capacity to easily protect their goods and evade the Marines, having no stationary base or warehouse. image1 (2).jpg|Wung Family's fleet of amphibious ships image1.jpg|Wung Family Cargo Airship image2.png|Executive Airship with an airship fleet behind it image1.png Members Organization The Wung Family is divided into four divisions, with their respective leaders, roles and members. Wung Juno, being the leader of the organization, has the total authority over its members and operations. Below him are the four executives, who are only outranked by Juno himself. Each executive has a high officer, basically acting as their right hand and taking a leading role in the case of the executive's absence. The executives and their divisions work together in their day to day business, as each division has an important role to fill for any operation to be done successfully. Security Division: Commanded by Aiyoshi Sin. The Security Division is responsible for providing protection to the Family's bases, members and operations. Whenever members travel to execute business, the Security Division deploys a number of staff members for their protection. 4,058 members. Intelligence Division: '''Commanded by Liri Anyu. The Intelligence Division deals with communication with buyers and business partners, and gathers information about enemies and other operations. They may also deploy members to act as assassins, inflitrators or terrorists in the required situation. 786 members. '''Financial Division: Commanded by Arsmith Derio. The Financial Division is responsible for accounting and handling all the Organization's money. This Division may also deal in money loans, and are also responsible for sending their "Sharks" in order to collect money from debtors. 544 members. Operations Division: Formerly commanded by Hydra Omelia, it is now led by Donquixote Samhain. The Operations Division is responsible for ensuring that their warehouses are in perfect condition and that their trade, buying, selling or manufacturing affairs are running smoothly. It is this division that is in charge of actually delivering or receiving money or goods. 4,865 members. War Operations Division Led by Hydra Omelia. It is a recently installed division, created for the purpose of better managing the organization's primary and ever expanding source of power and influence. Organization An example of the divisions working together in a regular trade operation: The intelligence division contacts either the buyer or the seller. They later communicate to the division of operations, who work with the location, transport and members required for the deal. This gets relayed to the security division, which will send the members required for protection. Afterwards, members of all four divisions travel to the meeting, being the intelligence division the ones in contact with their client. When the meeting is taking place, security division assures everything is secure, intelligence division talks and does business with the client, and operations division receives or delivers the goods. Afterwards, the operations division ensures the deal is in order, and the financial division proceeds to either pay or receive payment from the client. An operation is considered completed after the members return safely, and their goods and payment have been accounted for by both the operations division and the financial division. There are also mercenaries in the Family that do not belong to any division, strong and capable members that can be deployed by any of the executives or Juno in a required situation, and in most cases, can complete a mission by themselves.. Organization Strength and Influence Wung Juno values strength, being a powerful person himself, as such, one of the main requirements for being a High Officer or an Executive is having great combat skills. Usually, the mercenaries will rank just below the High Officers in strength. Juno is clasiffied, by himself, as the fifth strongest, as there are four notable members whose strength he believes surpass his own; those being the Executive of Security Aiyoshi Sin, the Executive of Intelligence Liri Anyu, the Executive of Operations Hydra Omelia, and the High Officer of the Intelligence Division Laddon. Even the regular staff members of the organization are required to undergo serious physical and combat training, as they they have to be in top condition to handle the fearsome New World. Laddon and Hydra are the ones in charge of training new members and improving the rest. The Wung Family's influence has grown a lot in just two years since their creation, becoming notable by other members of the Underworld, high nobles and the Marines themselves. While still not a recognized threat to the World Government, this has been on purpose, as Juno has wanted to keep his organization's power and influence as hidden as possible until now. Their strength is recognized even by countries, as they have cotnracted the group for assitance in military conflicts. The organization has a large fleet of amphibious ships and airships, which makes their operations hard to detect by the Government, while also proving useful in terrorism or warmonging missions. This makes it possible for the organization to decimate their enemies from the sky by using their airships, and to invade lands by auing their amphibious ships. Also, before defecting the Marines, Kenshiro developed the design for a metal tank, which was originally intended for Government use, but he decided later to use it for himself, so he gave the design plans to the organization, and several tanks were developed. It is revealed by Donatelli Sinclair that the organization's influence extends from the New World, all the way to Paradise, and even certain locations in the Four Blues. They use churches and cathedrals as their bases of operations, whereas in the New World they conduct their businesses via airships. They are mentioned to also be powerful enough to constantly clash against an anti-underworld organization, while growing stronger at the same time. seems to be their main headquarters in Paradise. 549C7227-AF84-48ED-9771-A4B2342A5C79.png|One of the Executive airships 572C2808-9FCB-42FE-98F9-76DEBE87C0B6.jpeg|Organization’s tanks 6A0D245B-1BD5-4AFF-85B7-E9427081B56B.png 2B0ABEF8-C3C1-4D7C-9212-D250DAD411F6.png|Airship and amphibious ships fleet History Wung Juno first began assembling his "family" three and a half years ago. This first group was much smaller than the current version, and was mostly wiped out by the Marines, in an attack led by marine Captain Wung Kin, Juno's father. After his defeat, barely escaping with his life, Juno came in contact with Umori Kenshiro and Hydra Omelia, and was able to reestablish his connections, and create a better, more powerful organization. Hydra joined as the executive of operations, and Kenshiro kept in contact, still being a member of the Marines at the time. The Wung Family quickly rose and acquiring a large number of members and products, and began their operations in the New World two years ago. The Organization boldly host a huge auction inside an island that is part of the Black Widow Pirates’s territory. It is revealed by Rander Vladious that the Wung Family is quickly rising in power and disturbing his own business. Also, that it was Wung Juno’s betrayal that led the Marines to discover Umori Kenshiro’s criminal behavior. The Reaper Pirates join forces with Hydra Omelia and Vladious in order to take down the Organization. The Auction is thrown into chaos while Kenshiro and Catrina face off against members of the Several Pirates who had come to steal some goods, while Wung Juno and Aiyoshi Sin face off against Vladious and his crew. Trivia Quotes References Category:Underworld Organizations Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:New World Characters